Isabella Alexis Potter
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Bella est la sœur d'Harry Potter et a été envoyez à Forks pour sa protection. Quand Edward et les Cullen partent elle retourne à Poudlard pour enseigner les DCFM. Mais que va-il se passer quand des visages indésirables apparaissent ? / TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je suis là avec une nouvelle histoire, comme vos pouvez le remarquer. =) J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. C'était une fiction que l'on m'avais demandé de traduire sur mon article.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre I :** Il m'a laissé . Il est parti . Eh bien maintenant, je peux rentrer à la maison pour voir les gens que j'aime. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce genre de torture ?

Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'entendre mon histoire avant tout autre chose. Mon nom n'est pas Isabella Marie Swan, mais Isabella Alexis Potter. Je suis la sœur aînée de l'élu : Harry Potter. Maintenant, tout le monde lui dit ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse, je n'aime pas ça, j'aime quand je suis seule avec lui pour parler. Mais il est mon frère et je l'aime. Ce que les autres ne savent pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul élu, il y en a deux. Ma cicatrice est dans ma nuque donc personne ne peut la voir.

Quand j'avais trois ans et Harry environ un an, Lord Voldemort, c'est vrai je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom, ont tué nos parents. Maintenant, tout ce que nous voulons Harry et moi, c'est être capable de nous venger de Voldemort. À cause de lui, j'ai dû aller vivre chez les Dursley. J'ai été mal traité là-bas, ils me battaient tous les jours. Harry est parti vivre chez Sirius (dans cette histoire, Sirius était en mesure de prouver son innocence). Quand j'ai eu onze ans, je suis allé à Poudlard

Quand je suis rentré dans ma troisième année à Poudlard, Harry est arrivé. Il n'a jamais compris la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir vécu avec son parrain Sirius. Puis un soir, alors que je leur rendais visite durant l'été, ils ont vu les marques de cou sur mon dos, Sirius m'a donc adopté. Malheureusement, cela signifie que le sort qui nous protégeait, Harry et moi, de Voldemort était cassé.

J'aime mon frère, mais cela me dérange que les gens le traitent comme une star, il n'est pas différent des autres. C'est pire quand il commence la gloire lui monte à la tête. Lorsque cela lui arrive, je lui donne un petit coup. Je reçois toujours l'aide des jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley. Ne le dîtes personne mais j'ai un énorme béguin pour Fred, mais je pense qu'il ne me voit pas autrement que comme une amie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ma sixième année, j'ai été sélectionné pour le tournoi de la Coupe de feu. D'une certaine façon, Harry a aussi été sélectionné. Personne ne savait comment à ce moment-là. Mais plus tard, nous avons découvert que Barty Croupton Jr. Avait pris du polynectar pour se transformer en Alastor Maugrey et avait réussi à mettre de prénom de mon frère dans la coupe. Quand nous l'avons découvert, j'ai voulu lui botter le cul. Fred et Harry ne m'ont pas laissé faire. Cependant, quand j'étais dans le cimetière, j'ai presque été tué. C'est une bonne chose que je sois résistante

Quand je suis revenu, j'ai été envoyé à Forks chez Charlie, un sang-mêlé. J'ai rencontré les Cullen je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward, pas autant amoureuse que pour Fred, mais quand même, maintenant ils m'ont laissés et je peux retourner à la maison pour retrouver mon petit frère, mon parrain et ma marraine (Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks / Dora / Tonks) et mon meilleur ami : Sirius.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensés quoi ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Pour une fois, je me suis avancé dans mes traductions, du coup je peu vous poster le chapitre deux Mercredi ! Je préviens tout de suite, les chapitre de cette fiction sont aussi assez court, mais je ne vais pas faire comme pour la fiction L'amour d'un garde, je ne vais pas poster tout les jours, seulement deux fois par semaine. **

**A mercredi, bisous. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voici une nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, puisque les chapitres ne sont pas long, je pense que je vais poster tout les 3 jours. Content ? J'espère !**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. =) Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II :** J'ai emballé tous mes livres de sort, mes vêtements moldus et mes robes de sorcier dans ma malle et je suis prête à partir. Je transplanais à l'arrière de la gare King Kross pour ensuite prendre le train pour Poudlard. Je me suis déguisé en première année de sorte à ce que personne ne me reconnaisse jusqu'à me sont arrivé à Poudlard et que je présente.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore me disant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé et qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal (DCFM). J'étais plus que bien disposés donc j'ai envoyé ma réponse à Dumbledore et commencé à emballer mes affaires.

Tout ce qui me reste à faire c'est d'emballer mes animaux. Il y a Minuit, mon chat noir et Blaise, mon hibou noir qui a du rouge sur les bouts des plumes. Mes animaux et ma baguette sont mes affaires les plus précieuses. Lorsque tout cela est fait, je suis allé dire au revoir à tous mes amis. Ils ont tous pleurer quand je leur ai dit que je portais à Londres. Je les ai tous embrassés et je suis rentré chez Charlie. Je l'embrasse et lui fais mes adieux.

Lorsque je suis prête, je transplane à la gare King Cross. Je change rapidement mon apparence et rentre à l'intérieur de la gare. Je vois Molly Weasley se plaindre de tous les moldus qu'il y a autour. Je m'approche d'elle avec mon chariot.

« Excusez-moi Madame, mais comment puis-je aller à la gare 93/4 ? »Lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et dit : « eh bien, il te suffit de courir entre les plates-formes 9 et 10. »

Je lui fais un sourire nerveux et hoche de la tête. Je cours dans la paroi et arrive dans la plate-forme.

J'emmène mes valises et ma compagnie de compagnies dans le train et essaye de trouver une place. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait une place vide dans le compartiment d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je mets un petit sourire timide sur mon visage et leur demande :

« Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place. » Ils sourient et hochent de la tête. « Je suis Jessica, Jessica Stanley. »Je sais qu'ils ne vont jamais la rencontrer. Et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire : « Hey je suis Bella Potter. »

Hermione et Ron se présentent, quand Harry me tend sa main et dit : « Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. »

« Enchanté, »répondis-je. Je vais le frapper quand je serais de nouveau dans mon propre corps. Il se tourne vers Hermione et Ron et dit :

« Elle agit tellement comme Bella. Je m'ennuie de ma grande sœur. »Puis il laisse un petit sanglot avant de se recomposer.

Nous arrivons à Poudlard peu de temps après. Je suis les premières années, mais à la place d'être repartie je vais au bureau d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je retrouve ma forme originale. Quand j'arrive, Dumbledore m'accueille. Lorsque je m'assois, il me dit : « Bella, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... »

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Que va dire Dumbledore à Bella selon vous ?**

**A dans 3 jours, donc samedi pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey coucou tout le monde, je devais poster dans le journée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mon frère est revenu ce week-end alors qu'il est à l'école de gendarmerie à 4h30 de route de cher moi, je profite donc qu'il soit là pour reste avec lui. **

**Cependant, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre puisque je vais avait dit que ce serais aujourd'hui, il est tard mais au moins il est posté. :D**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez postés. **

**ginnybella98 : Tu sais, tu m'énerve, tu trouve toujours !**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre III :** « Bella, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... Nous avons plusieurs vampires séjournant ici au château. Deux d'entre eux seront des enseignants et cinq seront des élèves. Ils vont faire leur cinquième année et je souhaite que tu sois leur tuteur pour qu'ils puissent être au même niveau que les autres. Peux-tu faire cela ? »Demande-t-il. Bien que dont la façon dont il l'a demandé, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Alors je dis :

« Oui monsieur, mais puis-je demander qui sont ces vampires ? »

Il secoue la tête : « Ils seront présentés à tout le monde ce soir. Va te préparer et va dans la Grande salle. »Je hoche de la tête et me dirige vers les escaliers.

J'arrive dans la Grande salle dix minutes avant l'arrivée des élèves. Quand j'arrive, Dumbledore réorganisait les sièges des professeurs. Apparemment les professeurs vampires étaient amis et voulaient être cotés à côté. Peu importe. « Ah Mme. Potter, venez vous asseoir entre les professeurs Rogues et McGonagall s'il vous plaît. »J'obtempère rapidement.

Lorsque tous les professeurs sont dans leurs sièges, deux des sièges sont toujours vides au milieu. Un a la gauche de Mme. Pomfresh est un a la droite de Mr. Rogue.

Tous les élèves sont assis et les premières années sont réparties, Harry, Hermione et Ron sont à la recherche de Jessica, ce qui est assez drôle, Dumbledore se lève et dit :

« Cette année nous avons trois nouveaux professeurs. Le premier est le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal : Mme. Potter. »Les yeux d'Harry se tournent vers mon visage et il me fait un grand sourire. « Maintenant, les deux autres professeurs sont des vampires et il y a les cinq enfants. Le premier est là pour aider Mme. Pomfresh et le second seront là pour enseigner l'étude des Moldus. Les autres rentrent en cinquième année. S'il vous plaît, accueillez le docteur Carlisle Cullen, Esmée Cullen et leurs enfants : Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. »Au moment où j'entends ça, je me gèle sur place. Carlisle et Esmée viennent prendre place à la table des professeurs et les autres restent alignés pour attendre d'être repartie.

En fin de compte, Edward, Alice et Jasper sont répartis à Gryffondor et Rosalie et Emmett sont à Serpentard. Ils me regardaient tous. La nourriture est apparu et tous les élèves ont mangé, à l'exception des Cullen bien sûr. Je ne mangeais pas, je venais de voir les vampires qui m'avais abandonnés.

Quand le repas est fini, j'essaye de partir, mais Dumbledore m'a arrêté tandis que j'étais dans le couloir. Il me demande d'aller dans son bureau pour que je puisse parler aux Cullen. Quand je suis arrivé, sept paires d'yeux me fixaient. Je pris place dans mon fauteuil favori, en face des Cullen. Dumbledore arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il dit :

« Voici Isabella Alexis Potter, elle sera votre tuteur pour l'année. »Ils ont tous l'air confus. Emmett dit :

« Attendez, vous avez dit Potter. Son nom est Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas . »Je ris un non. Quand j'arrive finalement à me reprendre, je lui dis :

« J'ai été envoyé à Forks pour ma protection. Lors de ma sixième année, j'ai presque été tué alors j'ai été envoyé à Forks. J'ai changé de nom pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver. Maintenant que je les ai revus, que je connais ma mission, je vais leur enseigner les modes sorciers tous les jeudis soir durant trois heures. Puis-je aller dans ma chambre maintenant. »Dumbledore hoche de la tête et je sors du bureau avant que qui que ce soit ne dise quelque chose.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez penser quoi ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus.**

**A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre. Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Bisous. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Oui, je sais que je suis en avance, mais en fin de compte je me suis décidé et j'ai changer, je vais poster sur cette fiction tout les deux jours et non plus le Mercredi et le samedi, maintenant ça va être la lundi, le mercredi et le samedi.**

**Lillianna Odair : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire. **

**Ginnybella98 : C'est vrai que cela serais amusant de voir Isabella fâché contre les Cullen. Je préfère nettement quand elle est comme ça, la Bella faible m'exaspère, comme tu le sais déjà. =) Tu est à combien dans ce cas ? Et moi, ais-je gagné des points ?**

**Larosesurleau : Tu va avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et c'est vrai que c'est Fred qu'elle veut, donc Edward n'aura aucune chance, de toute façon elle est remontée contre lui. **

**Meumeu3312 : Gagné ! En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment très compliqué, il n'y a qu'eux pour être un clan de sept vampire dont cinq enfants. **

**Je vais vous laissez à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV :** Je me réveille le lendemain matin en espèrant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me douche et m'habille. Mes espoirs sont détruits quand je vois, en sortant de ma chambre, les Cullen. Oh, génial. J'essaye de passé devant eux mais en vain. Je recule, croisant les bras et les fixant, je leur demande : « qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »Ils tressaillent tous à mon ton. Mais Edward intervint.

« Bella, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai abandonné, et je t'ai menti ce jour-là, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, reprends-moi et donne-moi une seconde chance. »Oh il est désolé. Je ramollis mon expression faciale et lui dit :

« Eh bien Edward, tu sais quoi . »Va te faire foutre ! »Criais-je. Emmett rigola. Edward décida de s'en prendre à Emmett et j'en profite pour partir. Je cours jusqu'au chemin vers la Grande salle.

Je m'assois rapidement à la table des professeurs et commence à manger. À la fin de mon repas, je me dirige vers Dumbledore et lui parle de mon plan pour le cours que je compte faire pour aujourd'hui. Il approuve, disant que c'est très bien que les élèves apprennent des choses sur eux. J'ai eu ma permission, je décide donc d'aller à la table des Gryffondor. Je tapote l'épaule de Jasper et lui demande :

« Hey Jasper, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour ma leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »Quand il hoche de la tête, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et coure jusqu'à ma salle de cours pour la préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, mes élèves se présentent dans la classe. Pour cette heure, j'ai Gryffondor et Serpentard. Grande classe avec tous les enfants Cullen. Jasper vient à l'avant de la classe et je commence mon cours.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les vampires. Je sais que certains d'entre-vous les ont déjà étudié, mais il faut que vous sachiez vous défendre contre eux. »Alice à l'air inquiète après ça, mais je continue. « J'ai demandé à Jasper, ici présent, de m'aider et il a accepté. Certains sorts affectent les vampires comment reductor, incendie ou encore les sorts impardonnables : Crucio, Avada Kedavra et Imperio. »Je me tourne vers Jasper et lance le sortilège Crucio. Il tombe par terre sous la douleur. Je me surprends à aimer ça. Soudain, Alice se trouve à côté de lui me suppliant d'arrêter. J'obtempère immédiatement. Je dis à la classe de partir, mais garde les Cullen avec moi. Je trouve Harry et nous allons tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Une fois arriver, je commence à expliquer mon problème. « Monsieur, quand j'ai montré à ma classe le sortilège Crucio sur les vampires, je me suis surpris à apprécier la douleur que j'affligeais. J'ai apprécié le fait de faire mal. Que m'arrive-t-il ? »Il soupire.

« Votre connexion avec Voldemort se renforce. Vous ne devez pas rester là. Vous irez dans la maison ds Weasley. Les Cullen ira avec vous pour vous protéger. Si j'ai besoin de vous, j'irais moi-même vous voir. »

Ok, donc j'ai une bonne et des mauvaises nouvelles. La bonne est que je vais rester avec Fred pendant un certain temps. Les mauvaises sont que les Cullen vont aussi venir et qu'à peine je commence à travailler que je me fais déjà congédier.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ? J'espère !****Commentaires ! =)  
**

**A mercredi !**

**Bisous. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui. =)**

**Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =) Je n'ai reçu que trois commentaires au chapitre précédent, je suis déçu, je pensais en avoir en peu plus, mais bon.**

**larosesurleau : Et oui déjà, mais bon elle va cher Fred. :D, ça doit lui plaire. =)**

**ginnybella98 : Coucou, c'est vrai, mais elle ne voulait probablement pas prendre de risque, et je la comprend. Parce que imagine qu'elle fasse du mal à un des ses proche. Tu peux déjà voir le début de la relation Edward/Bella dans ce chapitre. Tu perds un point. :P Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le "va te faire foutre", on peut voir qu'elle est franchement remonter, mais qui ne le serais pas à sa place ? Dans tout les cas, je t'accorde ce second point. je gagne facilement des points je trouve, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. =) Oui, tu sais à quel point je déteste les Bella faible et soumise. =) **

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre V :** Nous sommes sur le point de nous diriger vers la maison des Weasley avec les Cullen. Les seules bonnes choses que je vois, c'est de voir à nouveau Fred, et que tout les Weasley maitrisent l'Occlumencie et j'arrive à voir Edward paniquer à ce sujet. Maintenant, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Fred ? Pourquoi pas Georges ? Pour répondre, j'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Fred j'ai été aspiré par ses étonnants yeux bleus. Il agit également avec maturité. Il est tout de même un peu immature, mais pas autant que Georges.

« Bells, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je pensais que j'étais le seul a avoir une connexion avec Voldemort. »Je secoue la tête.

« Je suis l'une des seules à le savoir. Ma cicatrice est dans mon dos. »Je lève ma chemise pour la lui montrer. Après ça je lui dis : « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »Lui dis-je avant de me placer pour nous rendre chez les Weasley.

Nous arrivons là-bas alors qu'ils préparaient le dîner. Nous allons, Harry et moi près des Weasleu. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointer vers les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire quand je voyais le visage que faisaient les Cullen. Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais folle.

« Ils... ne nous feront pas... pas de mal. Ils sont ici pour... notre protection. »Arrive-je à sortir entre deux rires.

« Alors, pourquoi y a-t-il des vampires dans ma maison ? »Demande Molly.

« J'ai un message de Dumbledore. La connexion a été faite. »Dis-je et je soupire. Tous les Weasley accourent vers Harry et lui demande s'il va bien. Je monte à l'étage avec des larmes devant mes yeux. Quand Harry ne pouvait plus répondre aux questions, je me trouvais dans les escaliers.

« La connexion n'a pas été faites par moi, mais par Bella ! »Je cours le reste du chemin, entre dans me chambre et verrouille la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte. J'y vais, l'ouvre et me trouve face à face avec Fred. Je laisse échapper un petit sanglot et dis : « Fred, j'ai tellement peur. »Puis je commence à pleurer. Il me tient serré contre lui et me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille. Que je me suis calmé, il me dit :

« Bébé, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Je prends une grande respiration et commence. « J'enseignais à ma classe comment nuire à un vampire. Quand je commençais à faire la malédiction Crucio sur Jasper, il est tomber au sol dans la douleur. Je me suis retrouvé à profiter de sa douleur et apprécier ce que je faisais. Fred, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en moi ? »Il me serre encore plus si c'est possible et me dit :

« Bébé, je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour y remédier. Pendant ce temps, je vais te remonter le moral. Demain, nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse et allons retrouver Georges à notre magasin de farces. »Je souris et hoche de la tête.

Quand Fred me réconforte, il me dit : « Oh, et euh... Harry est parti chez les Dursley, afin qu'il soit protégé de la connexion. »Je fais un signe de tête. Je remarque que Fred regarde mes lèvres, puis il se penche. Je me penche à mon tour et nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est merveilleux. Tout d'un coup, Fred se trouve plaquer contre le mur. Edward le tenait par la gorge.

« Edward, pose-le. Je ne l'aime pas, et toi non plus. »Il a un regard peiné quand je dis ça. Puis il disparu. Fred est inconscient à présent, donc je le déplace et le pose sur mon lit. Je rampe à côté de lui et m'endors, rêvant d'Harry en espérant qu'il va bien.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je dois dire que le prochain chapitre me plait moyen, mais c'est à vous de juger, samedi ! **

**A samedi donc ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, je veux le poster depuis ce midi mais j'ai attendu qu'il soit plus de minuit pour finalement le poster. =)**

**Larosesurleau : Et oui, à peine Edward est-il là qu'il s'en prend déjà a l'élu de Bella. Il ne fais que des conneries celui-là hein. =)**

**Ginnybella98 : Et oui, nous pouvons souvent voir Edward comme ça dans les fictions, plusieurs personnes le voit comme ça. Et oui, mais ça on va le voir au cour de l'histoire. =) Oui, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que quand j'ai commencé à lire ce chapitre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça et je dois dire que je suis quelque peu déçu par rapport à ça, mais à vous, mes chères lectrice, de juger ce que vous en pensez. =) Je suis honoré que quand tu sais que l'histoire vient de moi, même en tant que traductrice, tu t'attends que l'histoire te plaise. =) D'autant plus que tu reste avec nous pour la lecture. Donc, maintenant je te devance niveau point ?;-)**

**gaellezjey : :-)**

**Je vous laisse avec ce, court, chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI :** Je suis sortie de mon sommeil par quelqu'un qui coure ses mains sur mes bras et mon dos. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir... mon oreiller. Je suis allongé sur mon ventre. Je tourne la tête et vois Fred. Il me sourit et me dit : « Je t'aime, juste pour que tu le saches. C'est depuis que tu as fermé le clapet à Malefoy. »

Je souris : « Moi aussi. »

Nous nous habillons, puis je lui dis : « Fred, avant que nous n'allions au chemin de Traverse ensemble, je pense que ta famille a besoin de savoir quelque chose. »Il hoche la tête et me transporte en bas

Il me pose au milieu de la salle de séjour. J'appelle toute la famille Weasley ainsi que la famille Cullen. Quand ils arrivent, je prends une grande respiration. Je commence : « salut tout le monde. Je sais que vous pensez tous savoir quelque chose sur moi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas une Potter. Mon nom complet est Bellatrix Alexis Black. Ma mère est Bellatrix Lestrange et mon père est Regulus Black. »J'entends des halètements tous autour de moi. Mais je continue tout de même. « Ma mère est devenue mangemorte pour me protéger. Elle a conclu une entente, si elle devenait une fidèle à Voldemort alors je ne serais pas tué. Elle n'a pas fait ce que les autres pensent. »Quand j'ai fini, je lève les yeux et les vois tous confus.

Emmett est le premier à briser le silence. « Qui est Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et Regulus Black ? »

« Mes parents, »lui répondis-je. Il me lance un regard qui veut dire : explique s'il te plaît. Et c'est ce que je fais. « Bellatrix Lestrange est le plus "fidèle" partisan de Voldemort. »Je fais des guillemets avec mes doigts en disant fidèle. « Et Regulus Black était un mangemort qui voulait arrêter Voldemort mais il est mort avant. »Ma voix se brise au mot mort et je vais immédiatement dans les bras de Fred.

Quand je finis de tout expliquer, j'entends un craquement venant de l'extérieur. En regardant, je vois une figure dans une longue cape noire avec un masque en argent. Un mangemort. Cette personne pointe sa baguette sur la maison. Je reconnais le mangemort puisque je ne pouvais pas oublier ce masque. Sa baguette est également très reconnaissable. Je cours vers la porte d'entrée et crie...

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est qui ?**

**A lundi pour le prochain chapitre, qui sait ? Peut-être avant si l'envie me prend.**

**Bonne nuit ! Bisous et à bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, oui je sais que je suis en retard d'une journée. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Larosurleau : Eh bien, nous allons le découvrir dans ce chapitre. =) **

**Ginnybella98 : Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que, b'hein, moi non plus à vrai dire. Oui, enfin. =) Oui, ils sont finalement ensemble et c'est ce qui compte. Eh bien oui, mais bon, tout ce que veut vraiment Bella c'est Bella c'est se faire transformer et après, être avec Edward, mais bon c'est ce que je pense. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII :** « Oncle Lucius ! »Je lui embrasse la joue. C'est génial de pouvoir l'embrasser sans être jugé. C'est tellement mieux de pour l'embrasser sans passer pour un traître, et il n'y a pas de mangemort ici pour le signaler. Quand je recule, il me dit :

« Tu dois partir d'ici. C'est plus sûr. Ta mère s'est levé quand il a ordonné de te tuer. Elle est enfermée dans la cave du manoir Malefoy. Tu dois partir d'ici. »Dit-il avant de transplaner.

Je me retourne et cours à l'intérieur. Je cours jusqu'à dans ma chambre, prends ma baguette et coure de nouveau en bas. Je trouve un livre et avant que quinconce ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, je l'avais déjà pris dans mes mains.

Le portoloin me fait directement atterrir dans le jardin Malefoy. Je marche en silence et je vais jusqu'à l'escalier qui mène jusqu'au sous-sol. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à descendre. Quand j'arrive en bas, je vois ma mère dans le coin avec Yanxley qui la tient et pointant sa baguette sur elle. « Expelliarmus ! »Criais-je. J'attrape sa baguette et lui lance ensuite le sortilège pour le stupéfixer. Quand je vois ma mère inconsciente sur le sol, je sais que je dois trouver de l'aide pour elle. Je ne peux pas risquer de transplaner. J'enlève donc ma chemise, me laissant dans un tee-shirt, et enveloppe ma mère dans la chemise. Je jette le charme pour l'emmener dans le salon des Weasley. Puis je me dirige vers l'étage pour confronter Voldemort d'avoir blessé ma mère.

Quand j'arrive à l'étage, je le vois caresser son animal de compagnie Nagini.

« Avada Kedavra, »murmurais-je. Mais je manque Voldemort et finis par tuer Nagini. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourne, je transplane. J'atterris sur la pelouse du Terrier. Je cours dans la maison et demande où est-ce qu'ils ont mis ma mère. Ils me répondent qu'ils l'ont mis dans ma chambre et je coure là-bas. Quand j'y arrive, Molly a le souffle couper et me dit :

« Bella, tu t'es blessé l'épaule, laisse-moi t'aider. »Je secoue la tête et montre ma mère. Elle hausse de la tête à contrecœur.

Je me dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée et je suis tout de suite assaillie par les vampires. « Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »Me demande Edward. Je lui demande de demander à Fred de me remmener une nouvelle chemise. Il redescend 15 minutes après. Fred a une chemise avec écrit devant : _Je suis sexy. _Et sur le derrière : _e__t je sais que tu me veux. _Il me tend une autre chemise que je mets. Il se dirige vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec un verre dans la main qu'il me tant. Je le bois et commence à tousser.

« Fred Weasley tu es mort ! »criais-je, il m'a donné une potion pour que les parties de mon corps repoussent après une attaque. Il sourit et s'enfuit. Je le rattrape et le plaque au sol. Il sourit et m'embrasse. C'est génial.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? A demain pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. J'en suis heureuse, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. =)**

**gaellezjey : :-)**

**Larosesurleau : Eh oui, on peut dire ça.**

**Ginnybella98 : C'est vrai que ce qui est écrit sur la chemise est pas mal. =) C'est vrai que la fin est pas mal, mais dans ce chapitre-ci aussi elle est pas mal, et mignonne également. **

**Oui, et à la fin, cela est quelque peu agaçant, puisque l'on sait tous déjà qui sera la fin, même si je ne pense pas que nous aurions imaginé Nessie, nous savions tous qu'elle allais finalement se faire transformer. Mais bon.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, il est plus long que les précédents. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : **Les semaines précédents Noël ont été fantastiques. Fred m'a emmené dans son magasin de farces. C'est incroyable de voir cet endroit. C'est comme un endroit qui pourrait appartenir à mes rêves. Ils ont tous, passant des pastilles pour faire vomir jusqu'aux philtres d'amour. Alors que je marchais dans la boutique, je me souviens de toutes les farces que nous avions faites, Fred, Georges et moi. Il y a un moment, nous mettions des pastilles vomissantes dans la nourriture de Rogue. Ou le temps où nous avons mis un philtre d'amour dans la nourriture de lavande pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Ron. Bien que personne en dehors de nous trois soit au courant de tout ça, c'est quand même hilarant.

Ma mère et moi avons passé de bons moments ensemble. Nous avons cuisiné. Nous avons faits des cookies pour le père Noël, une tradition moldue dont on se moque. Je veux dire, s'il est aussi gros qu'on le dit, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cookies ? Pourquoi est-ce que le moldu est aussi stupide ?

Fred et moi nous sommes beaucoup lié depuis la visite à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Bien que nous ne nous montrions pas beaucoup en public. Rien de bien méchant. Bien évidemment, il y en a qui sont au courant. Mais pas ma mère ou Mme Weasley. Ces oreilles indiscrètes appartiennent à un certain vampire qui ne veut absolument pas me laisser seule.

Présentement, c'est le réveillon de Noël et nous sommes tous (les sorciers ainsi que les vampires) autour des canapés à raconter les expériences que nous avons vécues durant nos Noëls précédents. Je ne parle pas. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu un bon Noël. Celui ne comportant pas d'être enfermé dans ma chambre ou de me faire battre, je devais faire les corvées. Je garde donc ma bouche ouverte. Mais c'est quand même difficile quand Emmett attend impatiemment que tu racontes une histoire. « Tiens Eddie, nous attendons que Bella nous raconte une de ces histoires de Noël. »Je détourne les yeux et dis :

« Euh... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fred aide-moi s'il te plaît, »demandais-je avant de continuer. « J'ai passé mes dix-sept dernières années chez les Dursley. »Les vampires ne savent pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils m'ont fait mais avant que Fred ou quiconque d'autres ne puisse dire quelque chose, Alice continue :

« Allez Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance, Noël c'est Noël. Nous avons tous partagé des histoires, maintenant c'est à ton tour. »Ils n'arrêtent pas de me harceler (sans jeu de mots : Poufsouffle) alors je décide de continuer d'argumenter :

« Très bien, je me réveillais dans le placard d'en dessous des escaliers. On me frappait dès le matin, pendant le petit déjeuner je me faisais toujours battre par Dursley avec un des jouets qu'il avait obtenus durant l'année. Je faisais le déjeuner, courait avant le goûter, et c'était de même pour le dîner. Ensuite, je me faisais toujours frapper. J'étais toujours obligé de travailler même si je ne pouvais même plus bouger. Hum... puis la journée se terminait avec un petit peu de nourriture et parfois un coup de poing au visage pour que je dorme et ne pleure pas afin qu'ils ne se sente pas coupables. Est-ce l'histoire que vous vouliez entendre ? Parce que c'est l'histoire que je ne veux vraiment pas revivre. Je vous remercie ! »Fred me prend dans ses bras alors que je sanglote.

Mes sanglots se transforment en hoquet et quand finalement mes hoquets se tarissent je me retourne et fais face au reste des personnes. Alice me regarde comme si elle veut dire quelque chose, mais je la coupe. « Tais-toi, Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'en ai assez eu pour vivre éternellement. »Cela enlève leur attention de moi et je sens la noirceur du sommeil venir en moi.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille après mon cauchemar de mon dernier Noël de chez les Dursley. C'était le pire. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ce jour inconsciente sur le sol. Les seules fois où j'étais consciente étaient les pires passages à tabac que je n'ai jamais vécu ou bien quand je devais faire la cuisine. Il me semble même que je me suis faits frappé avec une poêle, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais c'est certainement une possibilité.

Quoi qu'il en soit c'est Noël. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de me cacher, mais je réalise que les gens d'ici ne me blesseraient pas et je me lève pour aller en bas. Je commence à faire le petit déjeuner, c'est ce donc je suis habitué dès que je me lève. Quand tout le monde descend, je venais de terminer le toast français et faisais des œufs et du bacon. J'avais également fait des crêpes. Ils me regardent tous en état de choc quand je mets œufs sur un plateau et une quarantaine de morceaux de bacon au four. Mais ils mangent quand même la nourriture. Je pense que Molly est simplement heureuse de n'avoir pu faire la cousine, mais je peux dire qu'elle se sent mal que j'ai dû cuisiner toute cette nourriture.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois que tout le monde est fini de manger, nous sommes tous aller dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

« On ouvre tous nos cadeaux à trois. Un... deux... trois ! »Crie Arthur et tout le monde se rue vers les cadeaux pour les faire porte vers les airs vers nous. J'attrape facilement les miens, ainsi que tous les adultes. Ginny avait placé une chaise pour attraper facilement les siens. Ron essayait d'arrêter le sien qui se dirige vers la fenêtre. Fred et Georges, eux, avaient envoyé le mauvais sort et ils essayaient maintenant de les rattraper.

J'ai ouvert tous mes cadeaux, sauf celui d'Emmett. J'ai eu des bons trucs. J'ai eu une copie de Ministère de la magie de Berlin, un chandail avec un grand I dessus, certains appareils moldu dont je ne connais pas l'utilité, un nouveau balai, de nouvelles robes et un nouveau kit de potion. Puis j'ouvre mon dernier présent, c'est un livre. Que je lis le titre je rougis. Emmett se moque de moi. Avant que je ne puisse le cacher, ma mère la prit.

« 101 positions à essayer au lit. »Lut-elle à voix haute et Fred me fait un sourire. Edward semble vouloir le tuer quand il se penche à mon oreille et me murmure :

« Bébé, peut-être devrais-tu lire ce livre et me le montrer par la suite. »Dit-il si bas que seuls les vampires et moi pouvaient l'entendre.

Trop tôt la journée à pris fin. Alors que j'allais aller me coucher, Fred me saisit le bras et m'embrasse avec une passion qui pourrait mettre le feu à la baiser ne tarde pas à s'enflammer quand Fred passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

« Joyeux Noël, »dit-il en commençant à lever ma chemise au-dessus de ma tête. Puis il enlève mon jean et me fais coucher sur le lit, me laissant en soutien-gorge et en culotte. J'enlève rapidement ses vêtements et il se dresse sur ses avant-bras pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Es-tu sûr ? »Me demande-t-il. Je hoche de la tête pour dire oui et il m'embrasse de nouveau.

Je recule pour une seconde. « Muffliato »Dis-je. Puis je mets mes mains sur mon ventre et jette un sort de protection. Dès que cela est fait, Fred m'embrasse encore une fois.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami et la seule personne qui a su capturer mon cœur.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez penser quoi ? C'était bien ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus. =)**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bisous, à samedi !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey coucou, ça va ? Alors, je suis en retard d'une journée c'est vrai, de plus je ne pourrais pas poster demain et mercredi, puisque je ne suis pas cher moi dans la journée, peut-être demain soir mais c'est pas sûr.**

**Larosesurleau : Et oui, ils vont bien ensemble hein. =)**

**Ginnybella98: Eh oui, un cadeau spécial Emmett ! Eh bien Bellatrix va quelque peu réagir dans ce chapitre donc tu pourras voir. =) Ce n'est pas ce genre de protection qu'ils ont mis, tu pourra le remarquer dans le chapitre. ui, Alice est vraiment une grande idiote, ça c'est sûr. =)**

**Aller, je vous laisse à votre chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre IX :** Je me révèle le lendemain matin avec des bras chaleureux enroulés autour de mon corps. Je me retourne pour voir l'homme le plus parfait couché à côté de moi. Il dort et il a un grand sourire sur le visage. Voilà comment je sais qu'il est réveillé. Même lorsque Ombrage nous obligeais à écrire avec notre propre sang durant nos punitions, il souriait parce que l'on ne montraitaucun signe de douleur, ou quand Peeves nous aidait pour rendre fou Rusard. Donc, je glisse un peu sur le matelas et chuchote : « Fred, je sais que tu es réveillé... Maintenant, ouvre les yeux etregarde-moi. »Il fait ce que je viens de lui demander. Quand il ouvre les yeux, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'est possible, et me donne un baiser doux et sucré. Bien sûr, il ne reste pas doux et souple bien longtemps et ce baiser se transforme rapidement en un second round.

Après le second round, nous prenons une douche ensemble, nous sommes habillés et descendus pour manger un peu. Lorsque nous rentrons dans la cuisine, les vampires dressent leurs nez dedégoût. Jasper prit Alice comme une mariée et la porte jusqu'à leur chambre. Edward a une expression de douleur sur le visage. Puis il grince des dents, je lève les yeux vers Fred qui sourit à mon ex. Je ris un peu et frappe Fred dans le ventre avec mon coude. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me fait une petite moue. Je ris de nouveau et me mets sur mes pointes des pieds pour lui embrasser sa moue.

Malheureusement, dès que le baiser devient un peu plus chaud, Mme Weasley et ma mère rentrent dans la pièce. Ils donnent un coup d'œil vers nous et dit, « faites ça dans votre chambre. »

Puis, alors que nous n'arrêtions pas de nous "bécoter" ma mère s'approche. Puis il dit d'une voix menaçante : « cesse de bécoter ma fille ou je peux t'assurer que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et ce matin ne va plus jamais se reproduire. »Fred s'arrache immédiatement de moi et coure à l'autre bout de la salle. Je ris avec ma mère de sa réaction. Il fait de nouveau la moue, mais je soulève mon sourcil. Il secoue la tête puis murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à ça :

« Ouch. Ça ferait mal. »Je secoue la tête dans sa direction. Après avoir mangé, je me dirige vers la salle de séjour avec Fred. Je m'assieds dans une des causeuses et Fred s'assoit à mes côtés. Il met son ras autour de moi et je me pose sur son épaule. Il prend un livre de sur la table et devient totalement absorbé pour le livre.

Après dix minutes de lecture, je deviens curieuse. Il n'est jamais vraiment absorbé par quelque chose avant, sauf pour sa nourriture au moment des repas. « Fred, bébé. Que lis-tu ? »Il ne répond pas, alors je rampe sur ses genoux et fais ma moue de chiot et le regarde à travers mes cils. « Dis-moi, Fred, que lis-tu ? »Demandais-je avec ma voix de bébé. Il me regarde et dit :

« C'est le livre qu'Emmett t'a offert hier. Ai-je dit à quel point je l'aime ? Nous en avons essayé quelques-unes. »Dit-il avec un peu trop d'excitation dans la voix. Emmett éclate de rire tandis que Edward grogne et nous regarde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela m'ennuie au plus au point.

Je saute immédiatement du canapé sans en avoir conscience. J'avais sorti ma baguette et l'avait pointé sur la gorge d'Edward sans même le réaliser. À même moment, je ne veux rien de plus que de lui faire mal, même le tuer si je peux. Je pousse un cri de douleur et je me dégoûte moi-même, je jette ainsi ma baguette sur le sol, loin de moi. Je dois sortir d'ici pour enlever cette idée de ma tête. Je cours donc vers la porte d'entrée.

Je cours durant trois longues heures avant d'arriver au parc. Je m'assois sur la balançoire afin de pleurer. C'est en levant les yeux que je remarque deux formes en direction du Sud. Je vais les suivre mais je sens mes larmes se geler sur mes joues. Je regarde le sol et je vois une flaque d'eau près de mon pied se geler, c'est là que je comprends, il y a des Détraqueurs.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, cependant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas poster cette histoire puisque je n'avais pas internet pour accéder aux chapitres. **

**Larosurleau : Eh bien, tu va le voir dans ce chapitre. =)**

**Ginnybella98 : Eh oui, définitivement pas ce genre de protection. Ouais, genre, tu ne pourrais plus jamais faire d'enfant ? Mais c'est vrai que sa réaction est quelque peu, hum, légère ? Ouais, surtout qu'elles viennent de se retrouver, mais bon. =)  
**

**Ce chapitre n'ai pas corriger ! ! ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **Des détraqueurs ! Ils me touchent plus que quiconque. J'ai l'idée de courir le plus loin d'eux, mais je vois deux formes se déplacer vers eux. Je me dois de le aider, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Je me dirige vers leur direction, mais cela s'avère être une très mauvaise idée puisque je n'ai pas ma baguette. Mais je continue tout de même de courir, je dois tout de même les aider.

Je courre aussi vite que je le peux pour aller aider ces deux personnes. J'arrive à l'entrée d'un tunnel. Je courre dedans sans réfléchir. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Les deux personnes sont des garçons de mon âge. Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce sont les deux détraqueurs, je vois une baguette près d'un garçon et plonge pour l'attraper. Quand elle est dans ma main, je la pointe sur les détraqueurs et crie : « Expecto Patronum. »Un renard jaillit de la baguette et se dirige vers les détraqueurs. Le renard les entourent et les détraqueur vols/courre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre loin de nous.

Cela fait, je regarde les deux garçons. Oh mon Dieu, le gros est mon diabolique cousin Dudley Dursley. Cela me fait peur de regarder l'autre garçon, mais je le fais à contre-coeur. Que je le fais, je vois mon ''frère'' Harry. J'envoie Dudley dans le salon des Dudsley. Je n'ose imaginer le regard terrifié de Pétunia et de Vernon lorsqu'ils vont le voir apparaître dans le salon. Je ramasse Harry et commence à courir.

J'arrive à la maison six heures plus tard, j'avais refusé d'utiliser la magie avec la baguette d'Harry encore une fois. Je frappe à la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'Edward ne me l'ouvre. « Détraqueurs, »dis-je avant de tomber sur lui.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin et me tourne, espérant que Harry soit réveillé, et il l'est. Je lui sourit et le serre dans mes bras. Il m'embrasse et nous descendons en bas. Molly qui était dans le cuisine commence à me crier dessus lorsqu'elle me voit arrivé : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas en toi ? Te diriger vers un détraqueur sans ta baguette. As-tu eu envie de mourir ? »J'avale alors et je réponds :

« Je me devais d'aider Harry, il est comme mon frère. Et, euh, il y avais deux détraqueurs, non un. »C'en était trop, elle explosa.

Molly passe l'heure suivante à me crier dessus, me disant à quel point je suis stupide. Je le mérite et souffre en silence. Quand elle à fini, elle me serre dans ses bras et me dit à quel point elle est heureuse que je sois à la maison. Fred arrive cinq minutes plus tard. Il me prend dans une étreinte tellement serrés qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec celles d'Emmett et il me fait tourner tandis que je ris de ses actions. Quand il me pose enfin, il prend mon visage dans ses mains, chacune d'entre-elle sur mes joues et m'embrasse avec tellement de passions que la maison pourrait prendre feu. Mais je m'en fiche. Le monde ne signifie rien pour moi en ce moment, la guerre avec le ''Seigneur des Ténèbres'', Seigneur Voldy est juste un petit spot de sur mon radar. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'un certain vampire tousse près de mon oreille. Nous nous séparons rapidement. On se regarde brièvement avant de nous tourner vers Emmett. Nous riions en voyant son expressions mécontente.

La fin de la journée se passe rapidement. Et la nuit que j'ai passé a été certainement la meilleure que je n'ai jamais passé. Fred et moi avons fais bonne usage du cadeau de Noël d'Emmett. Nous avons accidentellement oublier de mettre un sortilège de silence, mais nous nous sommes souvenus de le mettre en le round 2 et 3. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude, les charmes comme cela sont ma spécialités, mais j'étais occupé par autre chose.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ça ? J'essayerais de poster avant mercredi, puisque ce genre là je ne suis pas cher moi, je suis à plus de 4 heure de route de cher moi donc cela sera difficile je pense. ^^**

**Bisous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey coucou, ça va ? Oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'en suis désolé ! **

**Ginnybella98 : Et oui, au moins ce cadeau là sert à quelque chose. ^^ Oui, c'est les deux sort, contraception et insonorisation. **

**Larosesurleau : Ouais, on peut voir dans le chapitre. =)**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre XI : **La nuit dernière a été la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai embrassé Fred sur la joue et je suis descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Personne d'autre n'ai réveillé, alors je décide de me faire une omelette végétarienne avec des poivrons, des oignons, des champignons et des tomates. Mon plat préféré.

Quand mon plat est fini je le mets sur la table et fais demi-tout pour prendre une serviette et de l'argenterie. Mais quand je me retourne, Ron est assis et reniflent mon omelette. Je me poste derrière lui et lui frappe l'arrière de la tête. « Ronald, la prochaine fois que tu descend et qu'il y a de la nourriture sur la table, n'y touche pas ! Fais-toi ton putain de petit-déjeune seul et laisse le mien. »Au moins, il a l'air honteux. Alors, je commence à me faire une seconde omelette. Cette fois, je ne l'a laisse pas hors de ma vue, juste au cas où.

Peut de temps après, les gens ont commencés à arriver dans la cuisine et la salle à manger pour manger leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils me voient, ils se mettent tous à rire. Je sais pourquoi ils me regardent tous, alors je leur souris et leur fais un clin d'œil, ce qui leur fait encore plus rire. Je fais ça jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre des regard, mais Edward et Harry n'arrêtent pas de me regarder, eux. Je décide de prendre la parole lorsque je leur ai lancé un regard noir mais qu'ils continuent tout de même de me regarder.

« OK, j'en ai assez. Oui, j'ai oublié de mettre en place un sortilège de silence au début. Arrêtez de me regarder. Vous faites plus de bruit que moi j'en ai fais. Et vous oubliez plus souvent vos sortilège de silence. Je ne vais pas nommer de nom 'tousse' Hermione, Ginny 'tousse' »Ils me regardent tous deux avec des yeux larges et un peu rose. Ils me regardent comme si elle pensait que je ne savais pas tous. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que M. et Mme Weasley se tournent vers Ginny avec leur bouche formant un O parfait. Oops, c'est mauvais. Je leur fais un regard désolé et ils m'envoient un regard qui veux dire 'Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est notre faute.' Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils comprennent.

Les choses se passent bien durant plusieurs semaines. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter qui que ce soit alors je garde cela pour moi.

« Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »Demande Fred en serpentant ses bras autour de ma hanche.

« Pas grand chose, je vais bien, »le répondis-je pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il semble sceptique quand ma réponse. Je pense qu'il va me laisser tranquille, mais il me semble que l'univers entier est contre moi.

« Es-tu sûr, tu as l'air assez étrange en ce moment. »Cela me met en colère pour une raison inconnu. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à crier.

« Parce que je ne veux pas parler de quelque chose pendant un moment, je suis étrange ? Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose s'en en être harcelé. Mon Dieu Fred ! »Puis je me sens nauséeuse et pose ma main sur ma bouche avant de courir dans la salle de bain avec Fred derrière moi. Il tient mes cheveux alors que je vomis.

« Bella, tu va bien ? »Je hoche de la tête, mais quand j'essaye de me lever, je tombe sur Fred, trop faible pour le faire. « Non, tu ne va pas bien. Je vais appeler un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il vienne t'ausculter. »Me dis-je. Je hoche de la tête.

Lorsque le médicomage arrive, elle me pose plusieurs questions sur mes symptômes. Je lui parle de la saute d'humeur de ce matin et dû fait que je suis tombé malade. Son diagnostic est que je pourrais être enceinte. Elle n'est pas à cent pour cent sûr de ce qu'elle affirme et pense qu'il faudrait que je fasse un test. Je me fige sous le choc, ainsi que Fred. Un bébé ? Mais nous très prudents. C'est alors que je me souviens de la nuit où nous avions oublié le sortilège d'insonorisation, ainsi que celui de contraception. Oh mon Dieu, comment avions nous pût oublier cela ? Ils seraient tellement déçu que nous soyons si irresponsable. Nous décidons d'attendre d'être sûr avant de leur annoncer. Nous sortons de la maison pour aller acheter trois tests. Quand nous rentrons, je me dirige dans la chambre de Molly, c'est celle qui est la plus ès avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, je pose les trois test en face de l'évier.

Après le temps attendu, nous regardons le test...

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Enceinte ou pas ?**

**Je vous poste le prochain chapitre dans deux jour, il est très court. **

**Bisous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? J'espère !**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. =)**

** Agathe Carter: Ouais, j'aime aussi cette Bella là et je dois dire que je déteste cordialement Edward !**

**Ginnybella98 : Eh oui, c'est tellement prévisible ! Je dois dire que je suis déçu, et je peux dire que tu également l'être, mais bon, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, parce que sinon je peux dire que leur réaction ne serais pas comme celle qu'ils ont eu.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé !**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** Nous les retournons pour voir deux tests avec un trait bleu et le troisième avec un trait rose.

« Donc cela signifie que c'est un garçon ? »Me demande Fred, tout à fait sérieux et complètement confus. Je ris.

« Fred, cela signifie que je ne suis probablement pas enceinte, mais juste pour que nous soyons sûr, je vais le demander à Carlisle. »Il hoche de la tête.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison des Cullen, nous allons dans le bureau de Carlisle après avoir fais un petit bisous à tout le monde. Nous lui expliquons ce qu'il s'était passé et ce dont nous pensions. Il installe son matériel et commence à faire les tests. Fred attend patiemment jusqu'à ce que je me sois assise sur la table. Puis il se lève lentement et s'avance doucement vers moi pour me prendre la main. Carlisle me dit de me relever et de soulever ma chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au dessus de mon estomac. Il met du gel froid sur mon ventre et agite une baguette dessus. Elle cesse de bouger quelques instant plus tard et je me tourne vers l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Ça ressemble à un haricot. »Dit Fred. Peut-être qu'il peut lire dans mon esprit parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense. Carlisle se contente de rire et de dire :

« Ça, c'est votre petit paquet de joie qui va apparaître dans quelques mois. »Nous regardons alors l'écran bouche-bée. Nous décidons de le dire ce soir aux familles et Carlisle promet de ne rien dire à personne.

Alors que la nuit est tombé et que nous finissons de manger, on se dirige tous dans le salon, là où nous avons décider, Fred et moi, de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Mais avant que nous puissions nous lever, Remus et Tonks sont devant tout le monde.

« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle... ou bien ne l'est-elle que pour nous, nous ne savons pas comment vous allez le prendre.J'espère que vous allez bien le prendre, tous- »Tonks commence à divaguer et Remus la coupe :

« Tonks est enceinte de trois semaines. »Lâche-t-il. Tout le monde applaudit. J'espère qu'ils vous être tous aussi heureux pour Fred et moi.

Lorsque tous les adultes se sont enfin assis, Fred et moi nous levons à notre tour.

Fred commence : « Félicitation Remus, Tonks. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer... Bella est enceinte. »Lâche-t-il. Ils sont tous silencieux pendant au moins une minute, puis les acclamations commencent. Tout le monde est tellement excité pour nous.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, j'ai la ferme intention de finir cette fiction avant la rentré ! **

**Bisous. **


End file.
